Robot Wars: The Second Wars/Grand Final
The Grand Final of Robot Wars: The Second Wars was the final set of battles which determined the Grand Champion of Robot Wars: The Second Wars. It was fought between the four robots that had progressed through their heats and the Semi-Finals. There were two Grand Final Eliminators to decide which robots would make the Grand Final, followed by a playoff for third and fourth. Finally, the Grand Champion would be determined in the Grand Final. The episode featuring the Grand Final was originally broadcast on March 5, 1999 on BBC Two. The broadcast set a new Robot Wars ratings record of 6.94 million viewers, an increase of 730,000 viewers when compared with the previous record holder. According to BARB, this meant it ranked in first the top thirty highest rated BBC 2 broadcasts during 1-7 March, beating Red Dwarf by 20,000 viewers. Competing robots Newcomers , qualified from Semi-Final 1) |image= |weight=81.8kg |dimensions=1.25 x 0.7 x 0.2m |speed=9mph |turning=0m |clearance=25mm |power=2 x 12V batteries |weapons=Electric lifting spikes |notes=Spider graphics by a Year 7 pupil |from=Cwmbran, Wales |team=Kim Davies, Kevin Pritchard & Lee Wicombe }} Veterans , qualified from Semi-Final 2) |image= |weight=79.3kg |dimensions=1.45 x 0.84 x 0.35m |speed=25mph |turning=0m |clearance=0-110mm (Variable) |power=2 x 12V batteries |weapons=1.5 tonne gas powered ram |notes=Controlled with 2 microprocessors, weapon powered with CO2 |from=Stowmarket |team=Rex Garrod, Simon West & Edward Bull }} , qualified from Semi-Final 1) |image= |weight=75.0kg |dimensions=1.45 x 0.7 x 0.6m |speed=15mph |turning=0m |clearance=100mm |power=2 x 12V batteries |weapons=Pick axe |notes=A veteran of Robot Wars - but no longer tickled pink! |from=Bromley in Kent |team=Richard Broad, Abdul Degia & Ian Degia }} , qualified from Semi-Final 2) |image= |weight=80.9kg |dimensions=1.6 x 1.1 x 0.45m |speed=5mph |turning=0m |clearance=5mm |power=4 x 12V batteries |weapons=12' tungsten tipped circular saw |notes=Reigning Robot Wars Champion, seeded number one |from=Bodmin Community College |team=Hender Blewett, Chris Kinsey & Peter Kinsey }} Eliminators Cassius (5) vs Roadblock (1) Roadblock drove forward, and Cassius rushed to meet it. When the wedges came together, Roadblock's was the lower and it managed to get beneath, but the impact tore one of Roadblock's drive circuits loose. Cassius retreated for another attack, but Roadblock's wedge once again got beneath Cassius briefly. Cassius rushed away, crashing briefly into the giant pendulum. Roadblock quickly caught it and with help from Matilda, Cassius was pushed all the way up Roadblock's wedge. Roadblock pushed it in an attempt to topple it, but Matilda was obstructing Roadblock's forward momentum, and Cassius almost shifted free. Roadblock remained on the offensive, pushing Cassius out of the PPZ and around the arena. Roadblock's push led to it running into Dead Metal's pincers, crumpling the top armour plate slightly, but Cassius remained beached on the reigning champion. Shunt came in and pushed Dead Metal away, freeing Roadblock. As Roadblock pushed, Cassius' blade-tipped wedge was gouging parts of the arena floor out. Finally, as Roadblock passed the pit, Cassius was freed from the wedge. However, it ran straight into Killalot, who promptly lifted it onto its back. In response, Cassius self-righted. Meanwhile, the result of the loose drive circuit had Roadblock run into the PPZ, and was trapped there by Dead Metal and Shunt. Cassius came in and used its flipping arm to propel Roadblock onto its side. Killalot then came in and dragged Roadblock away from the wall, dropping it on its back. Matilda, Dead Metal and Killalot attacked, but Cassius - whose arm was stuck open - rammed them in an attempt to defend its fallen opponent. Cassius pushed Roadblock into the relative safety of a CPZ, and cease was called. Winner: Cassius Killertron (4) vs Panic Attack Panic Attack charged into Killertron, knocking it back several paces and immobilising it straight away – the impact had torn free a tiny pin inside Killertron, which immobilised the robot. Panic Attack rammed Killertron into the PPZ, and Dead Metal clamped it with its pincers, trapping it. Dead Metal pushed Killertron into Killalot, and both House Robots attacked. Shunt ventured closer, but Killalot knocked out Killertron by turning it over with his lance. Panic Attack left Killertron in the hands of the House Robots, and slammed into Shunt, pushing it into the side wall. Shunt fought back against Panic Attack, pushing it in circles, whilst Killalot carried Killertron over the flames. Bash reinforced Shunt, but Panic Attack pushed Bash into the pit. It fell in afterwards, but was declared the winner. Winner: Panic Attack Playoff Killertron (4) vs Roadblock (1) Roadblock and Killertron moved towards each other, with Roadblock's wedge again managing to push beneath Killertron. Roadblock began to guide Killertron towards the PPZ, and Killertron's axe came crashing down, but was deflected by the hard armour of Roadblock. Roadblock circled around, trying to lever Killertron on its back, but Killertron managed to escape. Roadblock pushed Killertron into the PPZ, and Killertron's axe was again unable to strike. Roadblock cut into Killertron with its circular saw. Matilda then propped Killertron up on her tusks, but it was released. Roadblock continued guiding Killertron forward, whose repeated axe blows had bent the axe. Roadblock then pushed Killertron into the Sentinel, using its saw to inflict damage. Killertron escaped The Sentinel, but became stuck between Killalot and Dead Metal. Roadblock scooped up Killertron and tried to escape, but although its opponent escaped, Roadblock was pinned down by Killalot. Roadblock shouldered out past Dead Metal, and it and Killertron became trapped beneath the pendulum and four of the six house robots present. Killalot joined the other four, and Dead Metal dragged Killertron out of the PPZ. Roadblock intercepted and pushed Killertron straight into the pit. Third Place: Roadblock Final Cassius (5) vs Panic Attack The start was very tentative, with both robots moving forward to nudge, rather than the bravado charge both would usually open with. Cassius slipped beneath Panic Attack, but did not fire its flipper, and Panic Attack slid off the wedge. Cassius rushed in but missed, and retreated. Both machines charged, and Panic Attack flew over the wedge of Cassius, landing on its wheels, before Cassius had a chance to flip it. Panic Attack then pushed Cassius into Dead Metal, with Rex Garrod's machine wedging beneath the House Robot. Cassius flipped Dead Metal off it and retreated. Both machines rammed together, and Cassius retreated close to the pit. Cassius moved forward to escape Shunt, and Panic Attack slammed into its side, pushing Cassius into the pit and winning The Second Wars. Second Wars Grand Champion: Panic Attack Trivia *The Grand Final marked the first time that Roadblock lost a battle, after six consecutive combat victories and six Gauntlets and Trials. *The Series 2 Grand Final marked the only time in Robot Wars history that the third-place playoff took place between two fully-functional robots. The playoffs planned for Series 3-4 were cancelled due to one competitor withdrawing, and the playoffs held in Series 5-7 were either determined by mechanical issues or featured one competitor that was partially-damaged following an earlier battle. *Interestingly, this Grand Final featured the first ever 'Grudge Matches', with both Killertron and Team Cassius facing the defending champion Roadblock again at some point. While Cassius achieved vengeance by knocking out the reigning champion in its eliminator, Killertron failed to emulate this feat in the playoff. *The Grand Final battle between Panic Attack and Cassius marked the first of three occasions in which the UK Championship was decided by a knockout victory. The other two occasions would occur in Series 3 and Series 9 respectively. Category:The Second Wars Category:Episodes to have a short battle Category:Episodes containing the Series Champion Category:Episodes containing a Quick Immobilisation